Perhaps not only Seventeen
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: A widowed Bulma finds comfort in Android 17 of all people, but a lost love and a jilted love may have something to say about that. Co-starring Krillin & Android 18. Altered history and age rearrangement.
1. Prologue

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

----

**Prologue**

"I suppose when you cough up a lung you'll acquiesce to seeing a doctor." Android 18 said as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"You know how I feel about doctors Eighteen." her brother, Android 17 replied and sneezed right after.

Eighteen rolled her eyes and sighed. Her brother could be such a stubborn ass some...well, _most_ times.

"Just get me some more orange juice would you?"

"Hmph. Is there anything else I can get you, Master?"

"...Could you fix me a couple of sandwiches?"

"Ugh. Brother, I don't intend on being here all day playing nursemaid. I do have a child of my own to tend to you know."

"Krillin's got her."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't intend on sitting with you all damn day."

"Sis, I'm hurt. Your poor sick brother is in need and you're so cruel toward him."

"Shut up." Eighteen sighed as she went to the kitchen area of Seventeen's cabin.

Seventeen was outside in the mountains several miles from his home. He was training, when all of a sudden it began to rain, and rain heavily. He ended up catching a cold, and was now making his sister's life miserable.

How could an android possibly get sick? The fact was, he and Eighteen were not androids after all. They were once humans who were captured by the mad Dr. Gero and transformed into cyborgs to fulfill his sick obsession to destroy Goku. Therefore, they were indeed susceptible to sickness and injury, though they had rarely ever fallen ill or been injured since their emancipation from Cell.

Eighteen returned to Seventeen's bedside with a glass of orange juice and two ham sandwiches on a tray.

"Here sick boy"

"You're too kind sis."

"I know."

Seventeen went to take a sip of juice when he began couging rather violently, causing him to spill the juice all over Eighteen's brand new capris and black ballet-style shoes.

"Goddammit Seventeen!" the android exclaimed as she shot up and examined the damage with horror in her eyes.

"Sorry."

"That's it! You're going to the doctor whether you like it or not!"

"Make me!"

"You're an ass!"

"And you're a nag!" Seventeen retorted as he went into another coughing fit.

"Brother, you're not well. This looks worse than just a cold. You need help."

"No..._doctors!_" Seventeen barked emphatically, causing Eighteen to sigh and massage her temples.

"...Fine. No doctors...But will you at least agree to see Bulma?"

"That Saiyan shrimp's widow? She's not a doctor."

"No, but she knows our bodies better than anyone else. Maybe she could be of some help."

"Grr..."

"She's one of Krillin's best friends, Seventeen. You can trust her."

"Dammit. If it'll get you to stop nagging the hell out of me then fine."

"I'll carry you." Eighteen said as she made a move to lift her brother out of his bed.

Her effort was met with a one-handed shove.

"I may be ill, but I'll be damned if I let my sister carry me anywhere." he said as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"You're good to fly?" Eighteen asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, but if you falter I'm carrying you. You understand?"

"Whatever."

----

A/N: This is my very first DBZ fic. I was lying awake in bed and for whatever reason I envisioned a Bulma/Android 17 pairing. I've mentally formed a good deal of what the story will be and I think it's not half-bad. What did you think? Should this story continue? (It is going to anyway, just wanted to afford you the courtesy of asking).


	2. Chapter 1

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter one**

By the force of his will, Seventeen was able to fly on his own alongside Eighteen to the Capsule Corp. compound, but collapsed as soon as he touched down.

"Okay, brother. I'm carrying you in." Eighteen said, and with no protest from Seventeen she hoisted him over her shoulder.

As if by luck, Bulma was already outside playing with baby Trunks. She turned to the androids and noticed Eighteen carrying her brother for some reason.

"Eighteen? What's wrong with Seventeen?" Bulma asked as the girl android approached.

"He's ill. Bulma, he's afraid of doctors. I was hoping that you could take a look at him since you know our cybernetic bodies better than anyone else."

"Oh...Well, I suppose I could have a look see at him. Mom, will you keep an eye on Trunks for a moment?" Bulma asked her mother, who was sitting enjoying a glass of lemonade.

"Sure Bulma sweetie." the irrepressibly cheery Mrs. Briefs responded.

----

"Well Eighteen, I'm not a doctor but it looks like your brother's got the flu." Bulma said outside of the lab where she had just examined Seventeen.

"I knew it was more than just a cold. Is he going to be okay?" Eighteen asked.

"Oh sure. With rest he should be just fine."

Eighteen was beset by a wave of relief, having her fears of Seventeen being in grave danger quelled.

"Can I go see him now?"

"Sure. Just don't get too close. Wouldn't want both of you sick."

"I've already been around him. If I was going to get sick I would have by now."

"Well, still be careful. I gotta go check on Trunks now, but I'll be back with something for your brother."

"Okay."

Eighteen walked into the lab and saw her brother lying on a cot.

"Hello, sick boy." she gently teased, yet got no reaction from Seventeen, who was wide awake.

"..."

"Seventeen?"

The female android snapped her fingers before her brothers eyes, and in a rather annoyed tone he said "Cut that out dammit."

"Learn to respond when I'm talking to you. What were you doing, daydreaming?"

"...Just thinking."

"About what?"

Seventeen would not dare reveal what he had been thinking about, not even to the person he trusted the most. His thoughts were of the teal-haired woman who had tended to him, the widow of that Saiyan idiot.

_I never realized how cute she was. I wonder how in the hell a loser like Vegeta could have ever gotten a woman like her to actually fall for him, let alone have his baby and marry him. Well, no better for him. He's dead...No, I shouldn't think like that. Yeah he was an asshole, but he did leave behind an innocent little boy. A boy who will never know his dad. That sucks, even if his dad was Vegeta._

"Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything."

"You can't think about nothing Seventeen."

"Heh. You always say my head is empty, so maybe I can."

"Whatever." Eighteen hissed with a roll of her eyes

Some moments later, Bulma returned.

"I've got something for you Seventeen. Open wide." Bulma said, armed with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Is that an order Miss Bulma?" Seventeen teased in spite of feeling miserable

"Yes it is Seventeen."

"How do I know it's not poison?" Seventeen asked with a smirk

"It's not poison Seventeen. It'll make you feel better."

"Take the damn pill already." an irritated Eighteen sighed

"Yes Miss Eighteen ma'am."

Seventeen swallowed the rather sizable capsule and washed it down with the entire glass of water.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Bulma

"No, ma'am."

"Hey, stop with the 'ma'am' stuff. You're making me feel all old."

Bulma was slightly blushing, which Seventeen thought made her even cuter.

_Wow, she really is cute. I can see what that shrimp saw in her...Oh come on, what the hell am I thinking? She's a human and I'm a cyborg. Plus she's like a hundred years older than me. And she's got a brat. Why would I ever look at her twice?_

Still, Seventeen couldn't shake the feelings of a growing attraction to the teal-haired woman. She was in his thoughts even as he dozed off after the medicine had taken effect...

----

Several hours later, Seventeen awoke from his nap to find that he was feeling much better. He also saw that Eighteen had not left his bedside.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Eighteen greeted with a tiny grin, a sign that she was happy her brother was okay.

"Yo."

"Better now?"

"Yeah. I feel way better than I did a few hours ago. Whatever Bulma gave me did wonders."

"I can see that."

"I will have to thank her before we go...Where is she anyway?"

"Minding her son. She said she would return."

_Soon I hope _

----

A/N: There it is, the first official chapter of PNO17. Like, hate? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do no make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 2**

"So I can take him home now?" Eighteen asked Bulma, who had finished examining Seventeen one last time.

"I don't see why not. But, he'll need to be monitored."

"I'll take him with me to my house then."

"Like hell you will. That place is already crowded as it is. Besides, I don't want to risk making my niece sick." Seventeen reasoned.

"He has a point, Eighteen. Marron's young and very vulnerable to the flu."

"Well, I can't just stay with Seventeen in his cabin until he gets better. I have Marron to care for."

"Hmm...Well, I suppose you can stay here until you're recovered Seventeen." Bulma offered

Those words sent a jolt of electricity up and down Seventeen's spine, but he did an excellent job of masking it.

"B-But, what about your son? I could make him ill as well." the young android forced out with his best effort to not stammer.

"That's not a problem. I can make sure he never comes anywhere near you."

"I think this would be best, brother."

"...Okay, fine. I'll stay here. Thank you Bulma."

"No problem. Anything you need, just let me know okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Seventeen replied, intentionally using 'ma'am' to elicit a blush from the teal-haired lady.

"I told you, don't call me ma'am." Bulma giggled and blushed just as Seventeen had hoped.

"My bad."

"Whatever. I've gotta go check on my baby boy."

Bulma took her leave, with Seventeen intently watching her rather shapely behind every step of the way.

"Were you ogling Bulma's ass?" Eighteen interrogated once Bulma was out of hearing distance.

"...Um, who me? No."

"You know you can't lie to me Seventeen."

"...Well, I might have been glancing a little."

"You pig!"

"Hey, it's a nice ass."

"You're disgusting. That woman is way older than you, and she has a child."

"What are you implying? That I want to hook up with her?"

"If it looks like a duck."

"Relax sis. I'm not making plans on Bulma."

"I certainly hope not. I'd hate to leave you here with her, thinking you were going to try to get in her pants."

"Hey, why are you the only one who gets to screw? I know how you and Krillin go at it, and that's information I'd rather not know."

This earned a healthy red blush from Eighteen's cheeks!

"Ah! We are not talking about me and Krillin's sex life you jackass!"

"Then don't comment on mine."

"I just don't think it's appropriate to try to woo a widow with a baby so soon after her husband's death, then turn around and dump her."

"Nobody's wooing anybody. You need to delete those conspiracy theories from your data bank Eighteen."

"I decline to do so. I know you dear brother. Once you start ogling a girl, you want to get in her skirt..."

This indeed was true. Though Seventeen lived a life of solitude in the woods, he was not without his manly needs, and was certainly not above having sex with a human girl. His drop-dead gorgeous looks and smooth, confident swagger had landed him many a girl in his bed, earning him the derogatory nickname "Robo-Ho" from his sister.

"...You are, after all, the Robo-Ho."

"I really hate that nickname you know."

"Then don't do actions that are deserving of it."

"Nah. I hate that idea even worse."

"Pig. You'd better leave Bulma alone."

Seventeen smirked and laid back in his cot.

"I won't be a problem for her. I'll be the model house guest."

"You'd better be. Now, I have to get back home before Krillin starts to wonder where I am."

"Tell baldy I said whassup."

"He's not even bald anymore you dipstick."

"I know. I just like that nickname. Hehe."

"Stupid. I'll be by tomorrow."

Eighteen kissed her fingertips and placed them on her brother's forehead before leaving the room. Seventeen lay in the cot staring at the ceiling, but he decided to close his eyes and try to get some more rest. His attempts at sleep were bothered by the unshakable image of Bulma in his thoughts. What kind of spell had this older woman put on him? He simply could not stop thinking about his teal-haired beauty, but then, he dd not mind either.

----

"Seventeen? Are you awake?"

The young male heard Bulma's near-whisper coming from the doorway and sprung up as fast as he could without puking.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was not asleep."

_But I was daydreaming...  
_

"Oh, good. Would you like something to eat, something light?"

"No, thank you. Maybe later."

"You sure?"

"Yes. My sister and I require little food. I'm fine for now."

To Seventeen's delight, Bulma pulled up a chair next to his cot and sat down.

"Must be pretty cool not having to worry about eating all that often."

_She wants to make small talk I see. Let me humor her..._

"It certainly cuts down on my food budget."

"Hahaha. Vegeta could eat an entire week's worth of food in one go and still say he's hungry."

Seventeen noticed Bulma's face drop just ever so slightly at her own remark.

"...You miss him."

"Yes...He was a proud, stubborn, immature jackass...but he was the love of my life." Bulma said as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...Um, we never cared much for each other, Vegeta and I, but I do feel sorry for you and your son."

"Thank you Seventeen." said Bulma, wiping her own tears away. "I don't mean to bring you down with my grief."

"Um...Well, I suppose everyone needs somebody to talk to...about stuff...y'know?" Seventeen fumbled.

"You don't mind then?"

"N-No, you're good."

"Heehee. To think, you used to be so evil once upon a time."

"Well, you tend to walk the straight and narrow once you've been absorbed by a maniacal monster. Really puts things into perspective."

"Oh my God. What was that like, being..."

Bulma stalled her words, seeing Seventeen become visibly uncomfortable from her half-inquiry.

"...I'm sorry. That's not something you wanna talk about."

"No, it isn't. Not now, not ever." Seventeen said as gently as he could, as not to scare his benefactor.

To his total shock, Seventeen found Bulma's hand placed on top of his own.

"It's over now, Seventeen. That nightmare."

Feeling her warm touch and gazing into her stunning blue eyes, Seventeen was paralyzed. He wanted nothing more than to place his lips upon hers, but he knew that was not an option yet.

Yet.

----

A/N You like it? Say so.


	4. Chapter 3

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

A/N: I know what some of you will say or have already said-"Hey, Marron wasn't even born when Trunks was a baby!" I know this, but I've tweaked history just a bit (okay, a lot). I wanted Marron to be older than Trunks to fit what I had in mind later in the story. This is some of the age rearranging referred to in the summary.

----

**Chapter 3**

Krillin tossed a foam football toward Marron for about the 57,986th time, and caught it for the 57,597th time, then threw it for the 57,597th time. They had been playing together outside on their secluded island all day long since Eighteen left to tend to her sick brother.

"Here Daddy!"

"Sweetie, don't you think we should play something else now?" asked the girl's dad, having grown phenomenally bored with catch

"Oh...Daddy, I'm hungry. When's Mommy coming home to cook?"

"I'm not sure princess. I guess she's still taking care of Uncle Seventeen."

"I hope Uncle Sevvie is okay." Marron said with the genuine concern of a child who adored her only uncle

"Ah, he'll be okay. Your uncle's tough, just like Mommy."

Only a few moments later, Krillin noticed something in the sunset decorated horizon. It was a flying figure fast approaching the island.

"Looks like Mommy's home now Marron."

"Mommy!"

Sure enough, Eighteen quickly made it to the island and landed right before her husband and daughter.

"There you are. What took you so long Eighteen?"

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to take Seventeen to Bulma's so she could examine him. It turns out he has the flu."

"Man, that stinks. But he'll be fine won't he?"

"Bulma thinks so. He only needs to rest is what she says."

"Oh, well he'll get plenty of rest in that cabin of his, that's for sure."

"He's not at his cabin. He's still at Capsule Corp. Bulma said he'd need to be monitored, but I couldn't stay at his cabin with him for days on end, and I couldn't bring him here either." Eighteen explained, gesturing toward Marron with her head

"Aw, I wanted to see Uncle Sevvie." Marron whined

"You'll see Uncle Sevvie soon enough sweetheart, as soon as he's well." Eighteen assured her child, patting her on her pigtailed hair.

"Hey, Eighteen?" Krillin called, nodding his head in the opposite direction of Marron.

Eighteen went with Krillin a few feet away from their daughter for a hush-hush talk.

"You don't seem so keen on your brother being at Capsule Corp."

"Um..."

Krillin could always tell when something was bothering his wife. Over time, he'd learned to read her face and could tell when something was off, try as she may to disguise it.

"It's just that, um..."

"Out with it Eighteen."

"Okay, okay...I highly suspect that my brother is into Bulma."

"Gahh! What!?"

"You heard me...He had his eyes all over her when she was examining him, and when she left the room his eyes might as well have been attached to her ass."

"Wow...I knew Seventeen was a playboy, but _Bulma_? She's so much older than him it's not even funny."

"But, she looks amazing for her age."

"You got _that _right. She's still a total babe."

"Excuse _you_?"

"Oh, uh, I was just saying she still looks pretty good for her age. Ahahaha." Krillin nervously chuckled.

"So, I suppose she's more attractive to you than I am?" Eighteen asked, staring a hole straight through Krillin

Eighteen absolutely loved messing with Krillin like this. He was so cute when he scrambled to appease her ego.

"Ah, no! No way! Nobody's more attractive than you honey!"

"Hmph." Eighteen snorted, all the while laughing herself silly on the inside

"I mean it babe. You're the most beautiful woman in the world." Krillin stated, nervously rubbing the back of his head

The gorgeous android smirked and tucked a few loose strands of chin-length blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'll accept that." she told Krillin in a tone that implied satisfaction

"Mommy, can we have dinner now?" Marron called out

"Darn it. I forgot about making dinner."

"Yeah, you sorta did there honey." Krillin said, rubbing his stomach

"You know, you are too reliant on me doing all the cooking. It wouldn't kill you to cook for a change."

"Aw come on Eighteen. I don't know a spatula from a cheese grater. Besides, I'm married to the best cook in the world. No need for me to make a mockery of the kitchen, right?"

"You could at least try."

"Nah. I only wanna eat your food. It's the best."

A slight blush became present on his bride's face.

"I am pretty damn good, aren't I?" Eighteen bragged

"You're the best."

"You keep flattering me and you just may get lucky tonight."

"I seem to recall getting lucky _every_ night." Krillin noted with a wink and a nudge

"Okay, now you sound as piggish as my brother." Eighteen said and rolled her eyes as the two walked back to the house with their little girl.

Krillin imitated a pig's oinking, which coaxed a giggle out of his wife.

----

"Knock, knock!"

Seventeen was jolted out of his sleep by a scathingly cheerful voice.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. Android! It's time for some din-din!" Mrs. Briefs sang, bearing a tray of food.

_Who the heck is that?_

Seventeen sat upright to see who had burst in on him. He saw a perky-looking lady with blond hair and a physique that reminded him of Bulma's.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with you ma'am."

"I'm Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother. She said you may be hungry by now so I whipped you up some nummy-nummy for your tummy-tummy." Mrs. Briefs explained in an annoyingly syrupy tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs."

"You're oh so welcome young man. Now eat up. You need to keep your strength up you know."

Seventeen observed the meal he had been offered; Chicken noodle soup, saltine crackers, and a glass of orange juice. He began to eat and found that the soup wasn't bad at all. In fact, it reminded him of Eighteen's soup and her cooking in general. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he missed having his sister living with him.

"I hope you're feeling better sweetie pie."

"Yes ma'am, I am."

Seventeen continued eating, with Mrs. Briefs still watching.

_What the hell is she staring at me for? Wait a minute, she hasn't even opened her eyes the whole time she's been here. How the hell does she see with her eyes squeezed shut like that?_

"Mrs. Briefs, if you don't mind I would greatly appreciate a little privacy."

"Oh, oh. My mistake Mr. Android. Enjoy your meal." sang Mrs. Briefs as she danced out of the room.

"...Hmm. Bulma's mother sure is weird...But at least she has a mother. A mother she can remember."

Having finished his meal, Seventeen sat the tray and it's contents aside and laid back down. He wished that Bulma would come back to check on him.

_"Bulma..." _thought the cyborg as he closed his eyes and wandered into his reveries.


	5. Chapter 4

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 4**

"Mornin' everybody." Krillin greeted as he entered the kitchen, where his wife was preparing breakfast

"Morning Daddy!" Marron cheered

"You're up awfully late Krillin." Master Roshi observed "Usually you're the first one down for breakfast."

"Haha, yeah well. Let's just say I was a little more worn out than usual last night."

Eighteen shot him a glare that spoke of embarrassment, to which Krillin replied with a wink. She grinned and returned a wink of her own.

"You two jackrabbits." Oolong snorted

"Huh? Why does Oolong call you and Mommy rabbits Daddy?" a confused Marron asked

"Ah ha, Oolong was just teasing princess."

"Like heck I was. I swear, it's a wonder little Marron isn't a big sister by now."

"Oolong, that's quite enough." Roshi calmly commanded

Her face turned toward the stove, no one could see Eighteen's light blushing.

_"Geez, what do they think married people do at night?" _the lady cyborg thought to herself with an irrepressible grin on her face.

"I'm going to check on my brother after breakfast." Eighteen plainly announced

"Can I go too Mommy? I wanna see Uncle Sevvie."

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I don't want you to get sick as well."

"Aww..." Marron pouted

"I'll give him a kiss for you, I promise."

"And say I love him too Mommy."

"I will sweetheart."

After she'd finally finished cooking, Eighteen served the eagerly awaiting mouths of her extended family.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talkin' about!" said Krillin as he enthusiastically tore into his stack of pancakes

Not feeling hungry herself, Eighteen stood back from the table and observed everyone eating.

Eighteen had never imagined she would take such pride in caring for other people like this, but she loved it. She also loved her family including Roshi and Oolong, who were like a father and annoying brother respectively. Eighteen was happy with her life, and she had no regrets. Her only wish was that her brother would settle down and raise a family of his own, so he too could experience the joy of raising a family. She seriously doubted that would ever happen though. In her opinion, Seventeen was only out to bed women and kick them to the curb. That is why she did not want him to try anything with Bulma, a woman who'd already suffered more heartache than one woman deserves.

_Brother, you'd better be behaving yourself. I'll kick your ass myself if you're trying to get your Robo-Ho on with Bulma._

----

"Knock-knock. You up Seventeen?"

Seventeen sprang upright to meet eyes with the teal-haired woman as she entered his borrowed room.

"Hey you, how you feelin'?" Bulma asked

"Much better. All I needed was rest."

"That's good. Are you hungry? I can get you whatever you like."

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? If I'm not mistaken all you had was soup last night."

Though he was trying to play it off, Seventeen was indeed feeling hungry.

"I'm fine. I don't need to eat very often.."

"If you say so. Your sister just called. She's coming to see you in a little while."

"I would expect no less of her. Besides her own family, I'm something she dotes over."

"Haha. You should be grateful you have a sister who cares about you so much. Me, I'm an only-child." Bulma revealed as she took a seat beside Seventeen's bed

"Oh are you?"

"Yeah. I used to wish my mom and dad would have another baby so I could have someone to play with, but I got over it as I got older. Then I met Goku and Krillin, and they became just like brothers to me. Still are to this day."

"That's cool...I hope someday my niece Marron gets to be a big sister."

"That would be nice..."

The cyborg noticed Bulma's expression sour ever so slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...I'm afraid Trunks may never get the chance to be a big brother. I'd planned on having at least one more with Vegeta, but...Aw shit, there I go again."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Bringing my husband up to you. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies Bulma."

"No, I know you don't want to hear me go on and on about Vegeta."

"You're still in mourning. I won't hold that against you."

"Ha...I must look pathetic, still grieving for someone who's been dead for a year now."

"That's nonsense. You look like an ordinary human who has suffered tremendous heartbreak, and there is no shame in that."

With tears forming in her eyes, Bulma looked Seventeen squarely into his own.

"Thank you." said the teal-haired genius as she wiped away her tears

"You're welcome."

"...Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I've got to go tend to a few things in the laboratory, but I'll be back before too long."

"I await your return."

Bulma made it to the doorway and turned her head back toward Seventeen.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Seventeen. You really are a cool guy."

"It's no trouble, not after the way you helped me."

Bulma replied with a small grin, and with that she was gone.

_Cool guy...Not like I needed anyone to tell me I'm cool, but coming from her it sounds like the best compliment I ever got..._

----

After a while lying awake with his eyes closed, Seventeen heard someone entering the room. He immediately recognized the smell of her perfume.

"Sis." he greeted without opening his eyes

"Hello Seventeen." Eighteen greeted as she sat in the chair beside him "You look much better."

"I feel much better. Still a little achy and congested, but otherwise fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps you'll be able to go home sooner rather than later."

"...Perhaps."

Seventeen didn't like the idea of going home, because he didn't like the idea of leaving Bulma. Were he to go home, what good reason would he have to ever see her again? They weren't good friends, they never interacted before yesterday, and he knew nothing about her except that she had a son and was a widow. What would he do? Drop in unannounced for cookies and tea?

Perhaps he knew exactly what he would do. He'd just have to be "sick" for a little bit longer. That way he could stay and work his way into Bulma's good graces...

_"Wait, that's insane! Seventeen, get your damn head back on straight man!" _the cyborg reprimanded himself mentally_  
_

But, rational thinking is a commodity that is hard to come by when someone has caught your eye...

"Marron's worried sick about you, Uncle Sevvie. She wanted to come with me, but I couldn't let her. She sends her love." Eighteen said as she kissed her fingertips and placed them on Seventeen's cheek

"Heh. Tell the little squirt I love her too."

" I will...Have you been behaving yourself brother?"

"...Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"

"You know what I mean."

"Eighteen, I'm appalled. I told you I wouldn't try anything with Bulma, yet you still doubt me."

"Why shouldn't I, Robo-Ho?"

"Sis, I'm not a total ass. Listen, Bulma and I have been talking, and I realize she is still in a lot of pain over losing Vegeta. I have no intention of taking advantage of a woman in such a vulnerable state. Please Eighteen, don't think so little of me."

Seventeen's plea reached Eighteen, and she saw that he was sincere. She began to feel remorseful for thinking so little of her brother. Eighteen took her brother's hand and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, brother. It's just so easy for me to pre-judge you, but that doesn't make it right. If you say you aren't going to make moves on Bulma, then that should suffice. Please forgive me."

"You were already forgiven Eighteen."

Although he wanted to believe the words he spoke to his sister, Seventeen was not so sure that he could. He had no idea how or why, but the woman known as Bulma had set up residence in his mind and would not budge...


	6. Chapter 5

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 5**

"Sevvie? Yoo-hoo, Sevvie baby?"

A woman with curly blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes had let herself into Seventeen's cabin, obviously in search of it's owner. The young woman wore a pink blouse, white capris, and white canvas shoes on her feet.

"Sevvie, are you hiding from me?"

"He's not here."

Eighteen entered her brother's home and was none too pleased to see the woman she knew as Billie inside.

"What are you doing here Billie?"

"Oh, it _you_." Billie replied with thinly-veiled disgust in her voice

"That doesn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I want to see my boyfriend, but obviously he's not here right now."

"He's not your boyfriend anymore Billie. He's made that perfectly clear."

"Where is he?" Billie asked, ignoring Eighteen's remark

"None of your business."

"Must you always be so rude?"

"I have no reason to be polite to you. I don't like you." said Eighteen in an unflinchingly blunt manner, a notorious trait of hers

Billie smirked and flipped her blonde locks away from her eyes. She watched as the cyborg gathered a pair of Seventeen's pants, underwear, and a clean shirt from his chest of drawers. Finding that he was becoming a bit nasally offensive, Seventeen requested that Eighteen go to his cabin and bring him a change of clean clothes so that he could wash himself.

"Where are you taking Sevvie's clothes?"

"None of your concern. Why are you even still here? My brother doesn't want you, and you need to get over it."

"No, Sevvie still loves me. He's just confused." Billie smugly declared

_"No, you're just pathetically delusional." _Eighteen though to herself

"Whatever you say. Would you get out of my brother's house already?"

"No. I'm going to wait right here until he comes back." Billie insisted, stationing herself on Seventeen's couch.

"I'm afraid you aren't. Don't make me remove you by force."

"Sevvie would never forgive you if you laid a finger on his love." Billie said, wagging her own finger

"Tell me Billie, does the word 'obsessed' mean anything to you?"

"Hahaha. If being in love is being obsessed, then I guess I am."

Billie's arrogant tone was enough to set the usually calm Eighteen on edge, though she did not make it obvious.

"Why in the world do you obsess over someone who has made it clear that they don't want you? That is silly."

"Like I said, he's confused. He'll see someday that we were meant to be together."

_"This poor girl is out of her damn mind. She's obsessed with Seventeen...But, no better for that cad. That's what he gets for stringing girls along and then trashing them. Serves him right."_

"You are the poster child for delusion." Eighteen snorted

"I could say the same about your husband." Billie snapped back, catching Eighteen completely off guard

"Excuse _you_? You shouldn't be talking shit about my husband if you value your health."

"I know all about how your husband relentlessly went after you, even when you didn't want him. But, didn't he win after all?"

"Agh...W-We're not talking about me!" Eighteen blurted with quite a blush on her cheeks "How do you even know about that!?"

"Sevvie told me."

_"Mental note: Kill Seventeen. Make it slow and painful."_

"W-Well, that's different! Krillin never broke into my house looking for me!"

"Sitting outside your door waiting for you is only a step away."

_"Goddammit, Seventeen! What else did you tell this twit about me!?"_

As much as Eighteen hated to admit it, Billie was right. Her own husband Krillin was obsessed with her once. She planted one meaningless kiss on his cheek, and that was all it took for the short man to fall under her spell. After the whole Cell mess was resolved, Krillin became relentless in his pursuit of her heart. At first, she found it very annoying and told him many times plainly that she did not want him, but he would not be outdone. Little by little Eighteen began to find his desire for her more flattering than creepy, and she saw that he really was a good guy with good intentions. She finally relented and agreed to go out with him, if only out of curiosity. Needless to say, things worked out in Krillin's favor, as the two have been together happily ever since.

"Fine, I'll give you that. But, you and Krillin are nothing alike. Krillin is the nicest, most decent person I know. You're nothing but a spoiled brat with a sense of entitlement."

"Well hello pot, meet kettle. I wish _I_ could walk into a clothes boutique and walk out with whatever I want without paying. Sevvie told me all about that too."

By now, Eighteen was being flat-out humiliated by a woman she couldn't stand.

"You must really want to die today." Eighteen hissed, fists clinched so tightly that her fingernails were digging into her palms

"Oh don't be so sore Eighteen. We've all made mistakes in the past. What's important is that you've learned from them and went on to become a good little obedient...I mean _devoted_ wife."

_"Don't kill her...don't kill her...don't kill her...Murder is evil, and I'm not evil anymore. Don't kill her."_

"Billie, do me a favor. Go outside, find a jagged tree branch, and fuck yourself with it!" Eighteen barked as she stormed out of the cabin before she could succumb to her urge to literally vaporize that harpy.

----

Back at Capsule Corp., Seventeen patiently awaited his sister's return. Being the debonair young man that he was, he was eager to hit the shower and wash his body and hair. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Eighteen came huffing through the door to his room with his clothes and a rather sour expression on her face.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up!"

Seventeen's face met with a pair of blue jeans that were violently flung by Eighteen.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For you ever speaking to that blonde bitch Billie!"

"Billie? What about Billie?"

"She decided to drop in on you, and when I told her you weren't there, she insisted on camping out until you got back."

Seventeen's usually relaxed facial demeanor instantly twisted in horror.

"Y-You threw her out didn't you?"

"She and I got into a verbal spat. I left her there before I was forced to kill her."

"Eighteen, why did you leave her there!?"

"It was either that or vaporize her."

"Dammit!"

Horrendous visions of Billie rummaging through his underwear drawer ran rampant through Seventeen's mind.

"Sorry about that brother. But if I'd put my hands on her...Let's just say Krillin and Marron would be ashamed of what I would've done."

"Crap...Why won't that damn girl leave me alone?" Seventeen groaned

"I hate to say this Seventeen, but you brought this on yourself. I told you that your Robo-Ho ways would bite you in the ass."

"I don't need a lecture right now sister."

"No, I think you do."

----

A/N: Like, no like? Suggestions? Say so.


	7. Chapter 6

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. i do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 6**

"You very much need a lecture dear brother. This little problem you're having with Billie is all your doing. You're the one who made all those pretty promises to her and didn't live up to a single one, same as with every other girl you've ever been with. For you it's just sex, any way you can get it. In case you've never realized, a woman's heart is not to be treated as a gateway to what's beneath her panties. Furthermore..."

_"Blah, blah, blah. Yap, yap, yap...God I hate when Eighteen goes into lecture mode. Thinks she's so much better than me just because she's only been with one guy..." _Seventeen grumbled internally

"...Excuse me, are you even listening?"

"I heard every word. Every sanctimonious, holier-than-thou word."

"This isn't being sanctimonious you jackass. This is me telling you the truth, and that truth is you've finally met your match." Eighteen continued coolly "Billie's the one woman who won't take no for an answer, and now you're stuck with her. Frankly, as much as I can't stand the witch, I don't pity you. It serves you right."

"Hmph. Are you done?"

"Am I done? You...Why do I even bother?" the female twin sighed "You've never listened to me before, why start now?"

Seventeen felt a twinge of guilt over his sisters frustration. The truth was he did value her opinion very much, but he simply could not stand being lectured like a child.

"Look, sis. It's not that I don't care what you say. I do."

"Then why don't you act like it?"

"Because, it pisses you off." Seventeen smirked

The beautiful blonde lightly punched her brother in the arm, smirking herself.

"You don't want to piss me off brother. I'm stronger than you."

"Ha, you wish. I'll have you know I've been training more diligently as of late."

"What do you suppose _I've_ been doing?"

"Hmm, besides getting it on with baldy you mean?"

This earned an even harder punch from Eighteen, who was now blushing!

"Shut up!"

"Hehehe. You're so cute when you're mad sis." Seventeen teased, rubbing his sore bicep

"Keep talking and I'll see to it that Bulma will have to rebuild you after I dismantle you with my bare hands! Then you may not find me so cute!"

The raven-haired playboy couldn't stop laughing at his twin. Soon, Eighteen found herself lightly giggling in spite of herself.

"Hey guys, what's the big joke?" Bulma asked from the doorway

"My brother's an ass." Eighteen replied as she calmed herself

"Oh? He's been the perfect gentleman since he's been here in my opinion."

"Never mind Eighteen Bulma. 'Ass' or 'jackass' are her pet names for me."

"Haha...It looks like you're feeling a lot better Seventeen. That wonder drug I gave you must've kicked that flu's butt."

"I do feel much better, and I thank you sincerely for your hospitality."

"No problem homeboy. Eighteen's practically my sister-in-law so I'd do anything for her."

"Are you well enough to go home brother?"

"Um..."

_"I would be fine at home now, but that darn Billie is stalking me again."_

That was the reason Seventeen convinced himself to believe as to why he didn't want to leave yet, but deep down he knew the real reason. It had teal hair.

"Well, Seventeen? You good to go bro?" Bulma asked

As if by instinct Seventeen found himself doing something he had never in his life, human or cyborg, done before. He fake-coughed.

"Ahem...Excuse me. Guess I still got a little hack in there."

"Uh-oh. Looks like you're not going anywhere just yet big guy." Bulma practically insisted "Let me go get you some orange juice."

As Bulma exited, Eighteen bore a hole through her brother with her sky blue eyes.

"You faked that cough."

"Wh-what? I have no idea what you're talking--"

"Cut the crap. You didn't so much as clear your throat, sneeze, or sniffle since I've been here, and yet when Bulma asks if you're good to go, you have a coughing fit."

"N-Nonsense. Why--"

"You know why as well as I do. You don't want to leave."

"...Alright, _fine_. I faked it. But it's only because I don't want to be bothered with Billie right now." Seventeen confessed, if only half-truthfully

"You're going to have to confront her at some point Seventeen. You can't stay here forever."

"I know that...I'm just not up for it right now." Seventeen sighed, ashamed to be lying to his sister

"What are you, a man or a--"

"Sevvie! There you are!"

A shrill, high-pitched voice screeched from the doorway, and to Seventeen's great horror, there stood...

"B-Billie!?"

"How the hell did you find this place?" Eighteen asked in a tone that was more than a little hostile

"Silly, I followed you in my hover-car! Boy you're hard to keep up with, you fly so fast!"

"Y-You...You _followed_ me!?"

"Well I figured wherever you were going with Sevvie's clothes would be where I could find him. That nice lady with the squinty eyes told me where you were."

_"Argh! Bulma's stupid mother!"_ Seventeen cursed in his mind

"I don't believe you actually had the audacity to follow me! What is wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Teenie. I'm in love!"

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me Teenie!"

Billie ignored Eighteen and plopped down next to the object of her affection, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Sevvie, I'm never going to leave your side ever again." she vowed as she snuggled her face into his chest

_"Why me? Why now?" _the young cyborg sighed in his mind

----

A/N: Uh-oh, Billie's found her man and he's trapped like a rat! What's a cyborg to do? Say so if you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. i do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 7**

"Disgusting." Eighteen sneered at the way Billie was draped all over her brother

"B-Billie, you can't be here. I'm sick." Seventeen blurted in a feeble attempt to get Billie to leave

"You're sick? Well, why aren't you at the hospital baby?"

"Um...B-Because, um...Well, you know I'm not completely human, so I opted to see a...um, specialist."

"Oh, I get it."

"Billie I really don't want you to get sick. You shouldn't be so close."

Deep down, Seventeen did somewhat care about Billie and genuinely didn't want her to fall ill, but he more wanted her to get the heck off of him.

"I don't care. We'll be sick together, heehee."

"You're already sick." Eighteen snorted, earning her a raspberry from Billie

"Billie, please go home. I've told you that there is no relationship between us. You're only wasting your time."

"No. You're just being silly. You love me and I know it."

"No...I..._don't_!" Seventeen finally snapped, separating himself from the blonde burden

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Bulma asked as she returned with a small bottle of orange juice "Who's she?"

"She's--"

"I'm his girlfriend." Billie interrupted

"You're not my girlfriend!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't! You aren't my girlfriend! _She_ is!"

Before he could even think about what he was doing and before he could stop himself, he pointed toward Bulma and identified her as his new girlfriend! Eighteen's eyes grew as big as saucers, and Bulma herself found her jaw on the floor!

"What!?" Billie shrieked "_Her_!? You're hooking up with _this_ old bag over _me_!?"

"Hey, wait a minute! Seventeen what are you talking about!?" Bulma yelled

Sevvie gave Bulma a pleading look and mouthed 'help me', just enough for her to understand. Bulma seemed to recognize his plea...

"What do you mean what am I talking about, my love?"

"Oh, I um...I meant, what are _you _talking about!?" Bulma barked, now focusing on Billie "I am not an old bag! How dare you!?"

Billie got right in Bulma's face, huffing and puffing to beat the band.

"How dare _you_!? Sevvie's _my_ man!"

"Well apparently he doesn't want you anymore. He has a real woman now, so you can just go away now little girl."

"Little girl!?"

"Get out of my house now or I'll let Eighteen put you out."

"Oh, _please_ give me that opportunity." Eighteen practically begged

Knowing that Eighteen would relish the chance to forcibly eject her from the premises, Billie thought the better of staying and decided on retreat.

"Oooooh! Fine, I'll go! But this isn't over! You won't have my Sevvie, do you hear me!? I will win him back! I'll fight you to the death!"

"Bring it on little girl!"

"Old bag!" Billie cursed as she stormed out of the room

"...Bulma, I'm so sorry--"

"Can it. Seventeen how dare you?" Bulma scolded

"I know that I was wrong Bulma, and I apologize. I was...No, I do not get to make excuses. I thrust you into the middle of my own troubles and I had absolutely no right to do so. I am deeply sorry Bulma."

"Bulma, please understand. Billie has been the bane of my brother's existence for quite some time. If he was that desperate to be rid of her that he would risk your anger toward him..."

"I would understand if you want me to leave now." Seventeen uttered, unable to look Bulma in the eye

"No, no. You don't have to go. Just as long as no more crazy girls come out of the woodwork."

"I promise she is the only one."

"Okay then. Here."

Bulma handed Seventeen his juice and took a seat on his bed.

"Thank you."

"Sure...Must be tough having someone who just won't leave you alone."

"You don't know the half of it. I dated her a few times and now she thinks we were meant to be together forever."

_"Hmph. More like screwed her a few times and tried to toss her to the wayside only to have her go into obsession mode." _Eighteen thought

"Well you can't blame her. You are a pretty handsome guy."

"Th-thanks. I tend to take pride in my appearance."

"He's a regular pretty boy." said Eighteen

"Haha...That Billie's pretty cute herself. She could have any man she wanted if she weren't fixated on you." said Bulma

Unbeknownst to Bulma, she'd given Eighteen an idea.

"Yes, she is very attractive...Perhaps that could work to our advantage."

"What do you mean sis?"

"Perhaps Billie needs a distraction from you. If she were attracted to another guy, she would not bother you anymore."

"Hmm...But she's made it perfectly clear that I am the only one."

"She says that, but is she sure of it?"

"Why wouldn't she be? She thinks I am the most handsome man alive after all."

"Oh, there are many men out there who are more attractive than you."

"Gee, thanks for the ego boost sis." Seventeen uttered

"No offense."

"None taken. But what are you saying, that we should play matchmakers?" asked Seventeen

"Perhaps."

"...I'm not sure I would be comfortable with shoving Billie off on some other poor sap."

"Better them than you brother."

"Who do we even know that we could set her up with?"

"Y'know, my ex-boyfriend Yamcha is single. Plus he's rich from his baseball career." Bulma spoke up

"Sorry Bulma, but if Billie thinks you're an old bag then she'll think Yamcha is Master-Roshi-old." Eighteen countered

"True...Say, how old is Billie anyway?"

"Nineteen." Seventeen replied

"Wow, no wonder she acts the way she does. She's still a child. But I too was once young and insistent, haha...Never mind that. There's got to be somebody around her age that she'd be interested in."

A light bulb went off in Eighteen's head.

"Gohan."

"Gohan?"

"Yes. He's not much younger than Billie, correct?"

"No, but...Gohan? I love that boy to death, but he's not necessarily a stud. In fact he's pretty much a nerd. Besides, there's no way Chi-Chi would let him have a girlfriend, let alone an older one."

"Point taken..."

Android 17 felt more discouraged and depressed about his Billie-problem than ever before. He wished to goodness that she would leave him alone, but if she went to the trouble of following his sister to find him, that was not very likely.

_"Sis is right. I brought this on myself. I can't blame Billie. Blaming her is weak. After all, it was I who approached her, wooed her and screwed her, then tried to trash her. It's all my fault just like Eighteen said."_

----

"Stupid car!" Billie shouted as she kicked the side of her pink hover car

In her pursuit of Eighteen, Billie had unwittingly pushed the car way too hard. After she'd left the Capsule complex, the engine overheated and left her no choice but to land on a plateau not far from her takeoff point.

"Great, just great. How can this day get any better? First my man dumps me for an old witch, now I'm stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean."

Billie sat against the car, curled her knees up to her chin and began crying.

"Why doesn't he want me? What did I do wrong? All I've ever done is love him." she sobbed

Billie was totally unaware that there was someone who not only heard her sobs, but was hovering right above her as well...

----

A/N: The last part was me trying to make Billie just a little bit sympathetic. Did it work? Who could have spotted Billie up on that plateau? What will they do with her? Like it? Say so.


	9. Chapter 8

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. i do not make a dime from this.

----

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, are you okay ma'am?" Gohan asked Billie as he approached her after touching down

"No." Billie sobbed

Today was the seventeen-year-old Gohan's day off from school, and Chi-Chi sent him to get a few things from the city. He happened to hear Billie crying via his enhanced Saiyan hearing and stopped to see if she was okay.

"What's wrong ma'am? Are you hurt?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Oh, well do you need a doctor?" the compassionate young Saiyan asked

"No, not that kind of hurt. I mean _hurt_." Billie wept, tapping her chest to indicate her heart

"Oh, that kind of hurt."

"Yeah...That bastard had the nerve to dump me for some old broad and now he acts like he doesn't even know me anymore. He treats me like dirt, like I never meant anything to him at all."

"Gee, that's terrible...Hey, my name's Gohan. Who are you?"

"I'm Willhelmena, but I go by Billie."

"Nice to meet you Billie."

"You too, Gohan."

"Um...That's a nice hover car you have there." Gohan observed in an attempt to make small talk

"Yeah." Billie sniffled "Too bad it overheated on me. I ran the engine too hard."

"Oh, sorry to hear that...I don't know too much about cars. I usually fly everywhere I go, haha."

"You can fly too? It seems like everybody in the world can fly nowadays. I wish I knew how to fly. That would be so awesome."

"Well, if you had a sufficient ki I suppose I could teach you." Gohan speculated

"Really? You can teach me to fly?" Billie asked, her eyes wide with childlike wonder

"I'm not sure...You don't seem like a fighter, but I sense the power of a fighter in you."

"Of course you do. I _am_ a trained martial artist after all. Do you know Mr. Satan?"

"Haha. Who doesn't?"

"He's my uncle." Billie proudly proclaimed

"Wow, Mr. Satan's your uncle? That's awesome."

"Yup. He taught me everything he knows. Don't mess with me, because I can nail you with a megaton punch!" Billie bragged, flexing her right bicep

"Hahaha, I believe you. Don't hurt me." Gohan mockingly surrendered

"Don't give me a reason to and I won't."

"Understood...Say, Mr. Satan's daughter is in my class. I guess she's your cousin. Videl?"

"Oh yeah, Videl is my cousin. You know her?"

"Yeah, but we're not exactly friends or anything."  
"No surprise there. Videl's not the easiest person to get along with. She's even more obnoxious than my uncle."

"Hahaha. That's not a nice thing to say about your own family."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I love her, but she's just so...Well, I guess she's a lot like me; obnoxious, stubborn, immature..."

A single tear escaped from Billie's eye as she looked out over the ocean.

"I've wasted so much time trying to bang a square peg into a round hole. To get a piece of scum to love me. But I guess I have to face the truth. He doesn't want me."

Billie's upswing in mood was short lived as she began weeping once more. Gohan, not very well versed in how to relate to girls, did what he thought was appropriate and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, uh, don't cry over somebody who doesn't like you the way you like them. Um...They're not worth it."

_"That was so cliche Gohan. You couldn't do better than that?"_ the son of Goku cursed himself

Billie sniffled and actually grinned through her tears.

"You know what? You're right Gohan. Why should I cry over that asshole Seventeen? I'm better than that! I'm hot, I'm smart, I don't need him! You hear me Seventeen!? I don't need you!" Billie shouted in the direction of the Capsule complex

"That's telling him."

"Yeah! Screw you Seventeen! I'll show you that you passed up the best thing to ever happen to you, you stupid robot!"

"Haha...So it was Android Seventeen who broke your heart then."

"Yeah..."

"I heard he was sort of a playboy. I've never actually met one of his ex-girlfriends though."

"Well you have now. The pleasure is all yours Gohan."

"I guess it is."

_"Wow, he's gorgeous. He's so nice too..."_

"Of course it is...Say Gohan, I'm sort of stranded here on this stupid plateau. You think I could get an air lift back into Satan City?"

"Sure, I was going into the city anyway. But what about your car?"

"It's a Capsule car." Billie told Gohan as she returned the hover car to it's pill-sized capsule and put it in her pocket. "There. Now can I get ride or what?"

"If you say so. Hop on."

Gohan bent over, inviting Billie to hop on his back. She followed suit and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest and her legs around his abdomen.

"Don't go too fast okay?"

"I won't, promise. Ready?"

"Ready!"

In an instant, Gohan took flight with Billie riding atop his back. They were soaring through the sky at a relatively gentle pace, and Billie seemed to be loving the thrill of having her own personal chariot to ride.

"Wheeeeee!" Billie squealed with joy

"Having fun?" Gohan called out

"Yeah! Faster!"

"I thought you didn't want to go to fast!"

"Faster!"

"Alright! Hold on for your life!"

With a devilish smirk, Gohan doubled his speed and winced at the loud squeal Billie launched into his ears!

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Hahaha! Hold on Billie!"

With no more warning than that Gohan did a 360 degree barrel roll, making Billie scream with a mixture of shock, anger, and joy!

"Gohan!"

"Hahaha! Sorry!"

"If you drop me I swear I'll come back to life and kill you!"

"Don't worry! Even if I did drop you I could catch you before you became ground pizza!"

"That's so comforting!"

Despite that unexpected "twist", Billie was having a blast being flown about by her new friend, and she loved the way his body felt up against her own. He felt so muscular and solid, yet so tender and supple. She loved the feel of his body, and found herself wondering what it looked like beneath his clothes...

_"This is so much fun, way better than a hover car! That jerk Seventeen never took me flying...No, I'm not thinking about him anymore. Forget him. I've got another fish to catch..." _Billie asserted

"Hey, just where am I taking you anyway?" Gohan asked

"My apartment is in the middle of the city. I'll guide you."

With Billie's direction, Gohan arrived at Billie's apartment complex and let her off his back.

"Whew! That was so awesome!"

"Yeah, flying is pretty cool."

"You gotta teach me how to fly! Will you teach me how? Please?"

"Sure, I can try. But I have to go pick up a few things and get back home before my mom gets upset."

"Well you know where I live. Some other time maybe?"

"Definitely. See ya."

"Bye. And thanks."

Gohan nodded and took to the sky once again, leaving Billie watching in awe outside her apartment building.

_"Not only is he cute, but he's so nice...Not like that horse's butt Seventeen. I'm so over him. I know what I want now..."_

----

A/N: I know, no Seventeen & Bulma. I didn't pull a bait-and-switch on you, I just wanted to establish the beginning of Billie & Gohan. Like the story? Have an idea for me? Say so.


	10. Chapter 9

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. i do not make a dime from this.

A/N: I'm not going to drag out the Seventeen/Bulma hookup because I want this story to move at a relatively quick pace. I'm going to get right into it without too much delay as I have much more story to tell and do not want to bog it down with Seventeen and Bulma doing the mating dance. You've been warned.

----

**Chapter 9**

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Bulma served Seventeen two ham sandwiches and another bottle of orange juice.

"You know, we have a lot more variety than just ham sandwiches. I could get you anything you wanted, gourmet even."

"I'm sure you could, but I'm a simple man. I don't care much for fancy food."

"That makes you just like any other typical man." Bulma chuckled

"I suppose it does...Would you like one of these?" Seventeen offered

"Actually I haven't eaten yet. You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

Bulma claimed one of the sandwiches and started to devour it. Seventeen followed suit.

"Mmm...I was hungrier than I thought." Bulma admitted in between bites

"As was I."

"So you finally admit being hungry."

"Yes I suppose..."

As he was eating, Seventeen noticed Bulma giggling lightly.

"What do you find so funny?"

"That stunt that you pulled earlier."

"Oh. You aren't still upset about it are you?"

"I told you I wasn't upset about it anymore...I was just thinking how funny it was that you were so desperate to get rid of Billie that you'd finger me as your girlfriend."

"Well, you know what they say about desperate times."

"Yes I do...Though I wouldn't mind having such a handsome and nice guy be my man."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You're welcome."

The two finished their sandwiches in silence. Bulma let out a tiny burp that Seventeen found amusing.

"Excuse me."

"Hehe. Don't worry, I've heard worse from Eighteen."

"I don't think she'd appreciate you saying that."

"Of course she wouldn't, but she's not here. Therefore I don't care."

"She's not here? Where did she go?"

"Home to her family. She didn't want to be back late like yesterday. She told me to tell you goodbye."

"Oh...So I guess it's just us then."

"Yes, my girlfriend." Seventeen joked

Bulma almost choked on a bite of her sandwich due to an outburst of laughter.

"Hahaha."

"Just kidding of course."

"I know...You don't do the boyfriend-girlfriend thing from what I hear."

"Who said that?"

"Eighteen. She has a rather...not-so-endearing nickname for you."

"Robo-Ho?"

"Haha. Yeah, that's it."

"Hmph...Well I suppose I deserve it. I have had more than my fair share of women over time."

"That makes you my polar opposite. I've only been with two men in my entire life; Yamcha and Vegeta."

"Hmm...So you haven't...you know...since Vegeta died?"

"No, I haven't..."

"...Do you miss it?"

Bulma looked down at her feet and traced the tray she brought with her index finger. She seriously pondered Seventeen's question and came up with a reply.

"...Sometimes. I mean, I'm only human. I do get lonely..."

Seventeen knew an opening when he saw one, and despite his promise to Eighteen to behave, he reached over and gently lifted Bulma's head so his eyes met hers.

_"Sorry sis, but I'm going for it. A man can only be good for so long. Cuss me out later."_

Bulma looked into Seventeen's blue eyes as he looked into hers.

"You don't have to be lonely Bulma. I know you miss your husband, but his death doesn't have to be your death sentence."

"I know that, but..."

Confident that he was in total control, Seventeen leaned in and gently caressed the side of Bulma's neck, to which she responded with a shiver as the air rushed up into her lungs.

"You deserve to feel good Bulma. At least for a while." Seventeen came on in his low and hypnotic predatory voice, the voice he used when he was going in for the kill of fresh lady meat

"I...I have to go." Bulma sputtered as she stood up and ran in an attempt to escape

Seventeen was having none of it however. He chased Bulma to the door and pinned her against it. In his eyes Bulma saw the look of a predator who was intent on devouring his target.

"Seventeen, please." Bulma weakly protested, feeling tears well up in her eyes

Her tears were not born of fear however. They were born of guilt; the guilt of actually wanting Seventeen to have his way with her, the guilt of being so selfish, the guilt of betraying Vegeta's memory...

"But what if Eighteen comes back, what if my parents--"

"Nobody's business but ours." the cyborg whispered into Bulma's ear, and took the precaution of locking the door

"Seventeen...I can't..."

"Of course you can."

"But--"

"Shh, no more buts. Don't be afraid. You know you want this, don't deny it." Seventeen insisted as he stroked her chin-length teal hair

By then Bulma was fully under Seventeen's spell. She allowed him to undo her yellow blouse and white bra, then let him lay her on his cot...

_"Vegeta, I'm so sorry...Forgive me..."_ Bulma apologized to her beloved as she fully succumbed to Seventeen

For Bulma, it was a release of the pain and loneliness she'd felt for several months, a release she denied herself and didn't realize she needed. For Seventeen, it would usually have been just another conquest. However, this time for him felt different, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why...

----

"Faster Turtle faster!" Marron demanded

The young girl was riding Turtle's back as he swam in the ocean with Krillin looking on.

"Marron, I'm only a turtle. I can only go so fast." Turtle complained

Krillin chuckled at Turtle's plight.

"Hey don't be so hard on him Princess." Krillin scolded his daughter

"I'm sorry Turtle."

"It's okay Marron."

Krillin noticed someone flying toward the island. It was his wife.

"Mommy's back." Krillin announced

"Mommy!"

Marron dismounted Turtle and swam back to shore to meet her mother, who'd touched down on the sand.

"So, how's your brother?" Krillin asked

"Much better." Eighteen answered as she patted Marron on the head

"Uh, no problems on the Bulma front eh?"

"Not that I've seen. But I still don't trust him."

"What's wrong with Aunt Bulma's front?" Marron asked

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart." Eighteen replied

"When can I see Uncle Sevvie? I wanna see my uncle."

"Soon my dear. Perhaps even tomorrow."

"Promise Mommy?"

"We'll see Marron."

"So, um, I suppose it's lunch time eh babe?"

Eighteen shot Krillin one of her trademark scolding looks.

"Krillin, I am going to start demanding that you cook."

"Didn't we already talk about this? Geez."

"Daddy's cooking sucks!" Marron cried

"Sucks? Where did you learn such language young lady?" Eighteen interrogated

"Daddy."

"Hmph. I will have a have a talk with your daddy about his language."

"You cuss too Mommy."

"Ah...We are not talking about _me_ young lady."

The female cyborg couldn't help but giggle. Marron never failed to make her laugh, even when she put her mom in her place.

"Well, I suppose I will have to try not to use bad words in front of you."

"But I've already heard them all."

"You know, I've had just about enough of _you_ young lady." Eighteen stated as she scooped up her daughter and tickled her ribs

"Ahahahahaha! Daddy help!"

"Sure thing Princess."

Krillin began tickling the other set of his daughter's ribs, sending the little girl into a laughing frenzy.


	11. Chapter 10

Perhaps not only Seventeen

by NihilisticAmbition313

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do this only for entertainment purposes. I do not make a dime from this.

**Chapter 10**

Beneath white cotton sheets, Bulma laid naked with her head rested atop Seventeen's bare chest. She was a million miles away from reality, completely lost in ecstacy. She couldn't even conjour a thought about her responsibilities after having been ravaged by Seventeen, nor did she want to.

She'd been given the sweet release she was in need of, and that was all she could think of. That, and doing it all over again...

"Now I see what all the hype is about..." Bulma purred as she traced Seventeen's chest with an index finger

Seventeen spoke no words. He merely stroked Bulma's hair with one hand and her body with the other.

"...Again?" Bulma asked

"Must you ask?" the cyborg replied as he turned his newest prey onto her back and assumed his position atop her

"Hello?" Videl answered on her smart phone

"Hi there Cousin Videl." Billie cheerfully replied

"Billie? What the hell do you want?"

"Rude as always, but that's okay. I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"I have a lot of things I could tell you." Videl snorted

"But you wouldn't because I'd pound you and you know it. Anyhoo, I was wondering if you were familiar with a kid named Gohan. He says he knows you."

"Gohan?Yeah I know him, but what is he to you?"

_"Nothing...yet. Heehee."_

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head with that. I just wanted to know what he's like."

"How should I know?"

"You're in the same classes as he is, duh."

"So? It's not like we're BFF."

"But still you should have _some_ idea what he's like."

"Billie, I really don't have time to help you with your newest stalk-a-thon okay? Get a life."

"Get a pair of boobs." Billie snapped back and hung up on her cousin

_"Of course that flat-chested half-wit cousin of mine was no use, nothing new there...I just want to know what Gohan's like. He was so nice to me, but what do other people think of him...? Wait a minute. Gohan knows Seventeen...No, I'll be damned if I speak to that asshole ever again...maybe Eighteen knows him, but it's not like she'd give me the time of day, that bitch...But her husband on the other hand...Good thing I know where they live. My car should be cooled down by now. I'll just go pay them a visit..."_

"I don't know what you put in that stew honey, but it knocked Marron right out." said Krillin after tucking his daughter in for a nap

Eighteen was lounging on her favorite fold-out chair in front of Kame house, where Krillin joined her in his own chair.

"It was just ordinary chicken stew." Eighteen replied matter-of-factly

"You're always so modest Eighteen...Say, any chance you and me can escape and have dinner in the city?"

"If you'd like. I'm certain Master Roshi and Oolong won't mind watching Marron." Eighteen replied without facing Krillin

"Any place you wanna go?"

"Whatever you like is fine."

"If that's the case, I like whatever you like babe." Krillin challenged his wife

"Oh? Then let me think...We'll go to the restaurant where we had our very first date. Do you remember what it was?"

"Uh...O-Of course I do. It was called, uh..."

"Oceanview Cafe." Eighteen curtly informed Krillin

"Oh yeah, Oceanview Cafe! I knew that, I was just goofin' around! Haha!"

"Sure you were...Incoming."

"Huh?"

"Hover car, twelve o'clock."

Eighteen pointed at a pink hover car descending toward the island, and was dismayed at recognizing who it belonged to.

"Goddammit. As if I haven't had more than my fair share of _her_ today."

"Isn't that Seventeen's girl?"

"She thinks she is, but right now she's the bane of my life."

A none-too-pleased Eighteen leaped from her chair and marched barefoot over to Billie's hover car.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fling you into the ocean."

"Sorry Teenie, not here to see you." Billie said in an unusually flat tone as she blew right by Eighteen as if she didn't even exist

"Don't call me Teenie!"

Billie ignored the irritated android and went straight for Krillin.

"Hi Krillin."

"Uh, how's it goin'? Bobbie?"

"Billie."

"Rhymes with silly." Eighteen quipped from behind

"Krillin, I was wondering if you knew a guy named Gohan. About this tall, black hair, nice personality?"

"Gohan? Sure, I know him. He's my best friend's son. But--"

"What's he like?"

"Um, well--"

"Hold on just one second. How do you know Gohan?" Eighteen interrupted

"No one's talking to you Teenie. But for what it's worth..."

Billie briefly told the story of how she and Gohan met...

"...Now I just want to know from somebody else what he's like."

"Wait, you mean you're actually interested in someone _other_ than my brother?"

"Screw your brother. That piece of crap can go to hell. Krillin, is Gohan really such a nice guy?"

"Yes he is." Eighteen emphatically answered "He's a stand-up guy and he's not a jerk-off user like Seventeen."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Right husband?"

"Y-Yeah, the kid's great, but--"

"I could tell you where to find him if you like." Eighteen offered

"Really!? "

"Yes."

"Eighteen, is it really a good idea--"

"Yes it is Krillin."

Eighteen gave Billie specific directions to the Son house and literally pushed her toward her car, almost making the pesky blonde stumble.

"Go on now. Time is wasting."

"Thanks Eighteen! You're not such a meanie after all!"

Billie hopped back into her car and took off, now in pursuit of her newest attraction...

"Eighteen what the heck are you doing? You know Chi-Chi's not gonna appreciate some girl showing up at her door looking for Gohan."

"That's exactly what I know." Eighteen said with a devilish grin "Not like Chi-Chi is much of a fighter, but she can deal with that blonde pest."

"_Ohhhh._ Boy, here I thought you gave up being cruel." Krillin chuckled

"Only for those I love. For those I hate, I'm still a bitch." Eighteen made clear as she leaned over and kissed her man "So don't ever make me hate you."

"Oh, no way hun. I actually like living, haha."

"I'm certain."

Deep down, Eighteen felt a twinge of guilt for sicking Billie on poor Gohan, but was more relieved that she would apparently be leaving her brother alone finally.

_"Sev, you owe me for that..."_

"Knock knock! , why'd you lock the door?" Mrs. Briefs called from the other side, shortly after Seventeen and Bulma wrapped up another love-making session

"Oh shit." Bulma groaned

"It's okay, Mr. Android. I understand that boys your age like to do certain things in private. Just, um, clean up any mess you make okay honey?"

Seventeen turned a brand new shade of red at Mrs. Briefs's accusation, and Bulma unintentionally let out a loud chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma dear? There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Honey why are you locked in that room with Mr. Android?"

"Busted." Seventeen uttered

"Don't worry. My mom's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier...I'm just giving Seventeen a, um, _private _exam Mom." Bulma called out

"Ohhh, I see. Well sweetie your son is looking for you. You think you'll be much longer?"

"I'll be right there."

"Okie-dokey."

Once they heard the clickety-clack of Mrs. Briefs shoes fade away, the two lovers shared a round of chuckles.

"You naughty girl. Lying to you mother so brazenly."

"Who was lying? I _was_ examining your body."Bulma moaned, kissing her lover's six-pack abs

"Hehe, when you put it that way."

"Mmm-hmm...But I do need to check on my son now, among other things."

"No, stay." Seventeen demanded as he pulled Bulma's naked body closer

"I can't. Really, I...Stop that! Seventeen, I can't..."

Despite Bulma's protest Seventeen lovingly kissed along her neck and chest, making his woman tingle all over. Before she knew it she was on her back once more, helpless to resist the insatiable android...

_"Mmm...A girl could get used to this..."_


End file.
